The Game of ED
by Vince8000
Summary: The Eds get trapped in game a Hyper advanced video game! Will they escape and find the culprit behind this so called "game"?
1. The Game

**The Game **

"I'm telling you Double D, video games are were it's at!" Eddy proclaimed walking down the hall. Double D simply sighed. Double D has never the much into games. So you can imagine he wanted nothing to do with this scam. "Eddy, I refuse to take part in your destroying of the already molded minds of the youth of the Cul-de-sac" He was turning away from him. "Oh come on! All you have to do is make a game!" "Eddy, do you know how much we would have to spend to get the supplies for this project of yours? It would take over a millions of dollars to just program at least HALF the game!"

As they were talking Eed walked up to them quickly. "Hey guys!" He called to them. There was a strong sense of urgency in his tone. "Not now Eed! We're talkin business!" Eddy said without turning to him. Eed grabbed them both by the collar forcefully. "Now!!" He said dragging them to Eds house.

"Ed! Hey lumpy!" Eddy called to the faded windows. The lights where off and not a thing could be seen. "Where the heck is he?" "I heard him scream two weeks ago" Eed said pointing to the chimney.

Eddy climbed up and looked down at them. "Let's go sock head!" "Eddy, do you know what microscopic creatures lurk in there!? I absolutely refuse to...Whoa!" He said as Eddy picked his hat. Eed fall down first, fellowed by Eddy and Edd. "I'm absolutely filthy!"He said before Eed covered his mouth. "Shh!!" The place as dark as a dungeon. You couldn't see your hands in front of your face. The only light in the entire house came from the basement. "Man, this is creepy..." Eddy said as they walked down. A strong light came from Eds door. As Eed reached forward Eddy grabbed his arm. "Wait! Ed's probability back in the junkyard!" He said nervously. Eed rolled his eyes at him before opening the door. There sat Ed. His face was turned to a T.V full of static. He seemed to have an odd device on his head. "Hey Ed!"Eddy called moving slowly in. Ed just sat there with his face to the blank screen. "Ed? Is something the matter?" Edd asked in a concerned tone,Ed still didn't respond. Eddy annoyed walked in front of him. "Hey lum..." He stopped and looked at him wide eyed. A chill ran down his spine. "Whats wrong Eddy?" Eed said as he and Double D walked to him and looked at him. A strong silence filled the room. Ed had a blank look on his face. But that wasn't what was freaking them out. Ed's face was stuck in a terrified expression. His pupils were also gone.

Eed shook him greatly. "Ed? Ed!?" Ed fell over. Double D examined him carefully. "What is that on his head?" Eddy stood up to remove it. It looked state of the art. It had a capital M printed onto it. "What the..." "Hey there's more of them!" Eed pointed out. There were five separate helmets in the corner. "Hm... they seem to be some kind of hyper advance virtual reality helmets! I've never seen such advanced units!" Edd said amazed. "Cool!" Eed said picking one up. "Eed please! We don't know what these devices are capable of!" Eed felt the rim of the helmet. At that moment he froze in place. The M on the helmet glowed brightly. "What the..." Eddy said looking at him carefully. The Screen turned on and flickered. Edd looked at the screen in awe. "Eddy look!" Eddy turned to the screen to see Eed lying down on a table with a color bar and everything else you would see in a RPG where you can make a character. The creation sequence when as fast as it came. The next thing they saw was Eed in a high tech suit of armor and with a large metal arm where is left arm was. "Well the...!?" He said looking around. Eddy smiled and put on a helmet. "Awesome!" He said switching it on. "Eddy!" Edd cried in horror. The next thing he knew he stood in next to Eed. He had long flowing blue hair. The wore a pair of goggles, a black denim jacket with matching pants. He wore red gloves as well. "All right!" He exclaimed happily. "Eddy..." Double D said slapping his forehead. "Double D! Try it!" Eed yelled from the screen. Edd scoffed and looked away. "I will NOT take part in your idiotic shenanigans!" Eddy and Eed looked at each other slyly. "I guess he's not smart enough to handle this thing..." Eed said turning away. Edd turned back quickly. "Excuse me?" He said folding his arms. "Oh! I'm sorry! Let me talk in your native tung!" He said before hooting like a monkey. Edd turned red with anger. "Ohh!! I'll show you!" He said as he placed a helmet on as well. He after awhile he appeared in front of them. He had wild blond hair with a black bandanna on his head. He was dressed in a tan blue shirt with a tan vest and tan pants. He had a sack hanging of his shoulder as well as to giant wrenches on his back. "So there!" He said smugly.

After awhile of wandering around they stopped by an old sign. "What's that?" Eed said wiping the ancient dust off it. The sign read in bold letters: LET THE GAME BEGIN.


	2. The Rules of the Game

_**The Rules of the Game**_

"What the hell?" Eddy said examining the sign. "What's that suppose to mean?" "Hello..." A feminine voice echoed the air. The Eds looked around for the source of the voice. "Who's there?!" A powerful blast of light erupted in front of them. As it faded away a strikingly beautiful women stepped in front of them. She had beautiful silver hair and perfect tan skin. She was about five foot ten and she wore a white robe that shined in the moonlight. "Hello..." She repeated stepping towards them. Eed stepped back up defensively. "What do you want from us?" Eddy and Edd stared at her in awe. 'Dang...he makes Nazz look plain...' Eddy thought to himself. She stepped back and looked at him with passionate and sad eyes. "Please... I am not here to cause trouble..." Eed stood back up once he saw the sincerity in her eyes. "Then what are you doing here?" Edd elbowed him sharply. "Eed! Please show some manners..." He walked to her and held his hand out. "Please excuse my friend... I am Edd. Might I ask you what yours is?" She smiled and nodded her head in approval. "Anna. Charmed" She said taking his hand. "So...what do you want from as anyway?" Eddy asked sternly. She backed away from them slowly and smiled. "I am here to help you learn the rules of the game" They looked her in great confusion. "What game?" She frowned at their ignorance. "The game you're in right now" Eed took a step to her and looked around. "This is a game?" She sighed fed up with their questions and nodded. "Thats enough questions. Come with me" She ordered walking off. After a strong silence the Eds began following her. "Should we really trust this stranger?" Eed whispered to Edd. She stopped and turned to them sharply. "Listen... whether you choose to trust me or not is not my problem. But if you wanna survive and find your friend, I suggest that you follow me and stop asking stupid questions" They stared at her slightly surprised at her sudden attitude. Even so they decided to follow. "This chick is tough..." Eddy whispered. Edd and Eed simply nodded.

A few hours later they were in front of a large building. It was looked like some kind of business building. It had an M engraved onto the large window. She looked back at them and pointed the building. "It all starts here" "...Um...what starts here?" Eddy said looking up at the building. "Here you'll learn everything you need to survive" Edd's eyes went wide. "Um... excuse me... but might I ask what exactly do you mean...survive?" She looked at her and smiled coldly. "If you don't want to end up like your friend... I suggest you pay close attention to the rules..." she said walking in. Edd looked at the others with extreme uncertainty before following her. The inside was as crowded as a mall. There were people talking, laughing, and looking around waiting for something to happen. In the front a large statue of an M towered over them. "Where are we?" Edd asked looking around. Anna turned to them and smiled. "Welcome to the tutorial" the lights faded and soon it grew quiet. "What's happening?" Anna shhed them and pointed to the M. It began to glow brightly. Soon a large man in high tech armor appeared before them. He looked like he was in his thirty's and he had a look on his face as if he had never smiled in his life. "Players!!" He boomed. The room shook in his presence. "It is time! However! Before you battle... you must learn the rules of the realms... you must learn the rules of the game..." He pointed to a large stone. It had something engraved all over it. "You must all follow the rules... exactly!" The looked down and smiled. "Any questions?" He asked softly. One player raised s hand and nodded. "W-what happens when you break the rules?" He smiled and started to laugh. Soon everyone started to laugh as well. "SILENCE!!" He roared. A strong chill went down their spines as they silenced themselves. "If you break the rules you will suffer horribly!" He cleared his throat deciding to change the subject. "Rule 1... you may NOT take the life of your party members...Rule 2...you my NOT steal for yourself. If you steal it must be to help another. And rule 3... if you find another party, you may join forces, duel, trade, sell, and assist." He then turned to them with his trademark bone chilling smile. "Now! Go forth and show your power!" He said disappearing again. Eed smiled nervously. "Well he seemed nice..." Looking back to Edd and Eddy he saw them huddled and shaking in fear. Anna walked to Eddy and rubbed his head softly. "There, there... there is nothing to fear here..." He looked at her; his face bright red. "Well...I...um...I-I'm not afraid of nothin!" He said jumping up to his feat. Anna simply giggled at him and nodded. "Quite the hero you are..." Edd rolled his eyes and sighed. "So miss Anna, where do we go from here?" She looked at him and nodded. "Oh right! Follow me" She said walking to the M. The other players were lined up in front of it. The Eds watched in amazement as they went through the M. "What the...?!" Eddy said looking at the M. "It's a portal. You'll find more of them in the game" She explained walking in. Edd looked at it with uncertainty. "Hmm... she seems to know something about Eds state... We'd better take caution in foll-" "Blah Blah Blah! Move it!" Eddy said shoving them into the portal. All the while a player watched them in great curiosity. "...It's them..." He said disappearing into the crowd.

**Who is this mysterious stranger? What does he know about the Eds? Will they ever find their friend?**

**Tune in to find out!**


End file.
